


Domino Effect

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [27]
Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Banter, Creepy, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Hidden Talents, Infatuation, Killing, Life Debt, Lust, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Other, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Repaying Debt, Serial Killers, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Once you start falling, it's hard to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is some wild shit. Let me know if you like it in the comments and ill write another chapter!!!!

 

 

_The first time, he didn't know what was happening._

 

 

 

_It was like a car crash, fast, quick, and it gave him no time to react._

 

 

 

_The people around him were screaming, yelling, begging him to back away. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was curious._

 

 

 

_This had been happening for a couple years now, and it was almost like a fantasy, a nightmare, sometimes...a dreamscape._

 

 

 

_There was never an off and on with it, it was a constant amongst variables, never changes, always stays the same. It interested him to no end, and he was determined to see it through._

 

 

 

_He wondered why they'd targeted him specifically, but after awhile, he found he didn't really care._

 

 

 

_So there he stood, indifferent and wondrous, in front of a crime scene._

 

 

 

_It wasn't that bad, really. Just a few limbs here, a few bone fragments there, pools of blood in heaps and piles, but nothing too major._

 

 

 

_Sure it was like a car crash, but it **was** a car crash. _

 

 

 

_Well, more like a hit and run. He had been on the sidewalk when it happened, but seeing accidents like this was nothing new to Mark, so he was unphased._

 

 

 

_In fact, he'd approached the scene shortly after, even as the crowd formed and people tried to hold him back, he leaned over the mangled body with an eyebrow raised._

 

 

 

_This victim...he didn't recognize. He focused hard, captivated by the horror in their eyes, but noone familiar came to mind._

 

 

 

_His hand moved on it's own accord to grab something from her coat pocket when a strong grip pulled him back._

 

 

 

_"This is a crime scene, son. Step back behind the tape."_

 

 

 

_"But that coin-"_

 

 

 

_"Behind the tape. Don't make me have to take you by force."_

 

 

 

_Mark grunted but stood, brushing off his hands and stomping behind the tape just to cross his arms and stare._

 

 

 

_The cops were doing a poor job of identifying the body, so he glanced around for other clues in the meantime._

 

 

 

_The trees were unharmed, there were no footsteps or traces of anything abnormal in the air. Nothing that was specific to Mark, anyway._

 

 

 

_He could, if he wanted, tell the police who the culprit was. He knew full well who they were, but what good is a face without a name?_

 

 

 

_He'd seen this type of stuff before, in his everyday life, like a television show._

 

 

 

_The man that Mark had fallen in love with didn't care about consequences, as long as Mark was safe._

* * *

He walked the halls without a word, his presence enough to shut down anyone who walks in his path.

 

 

 

His hair was light, long, and enough to make him look pure and innocent, but he couldn't be farther from that if he tried.

 

 

 

Everyone else was silent, too terrified to speak in case their words weren't good enough, for fear of being put to execution.

 

 

 

With the devil as their executioner, they'd rather keep their opinions to themselves.

 

 

 

They locked eye, briefly but surely, and he smirks, strutting across the same floor as the devil. He wasn't afraid of anything.

 

 

 

"What took you so long?"

 

 

 

"Is that really your place to ask?"

 

 

 

"It's my place to do whatever the fuck I please."

 

 

 

He scoffs, shoving keys into his chest as he walks past him. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

 

 

 

"Why don't you do yer own damn dirty work?"

 

 

 

He swings around, glaring at him. "I _am_ doing my dirty work, while you sit here at the office all day playing minesweeper."

 

 

 

"What a great come back, did yer little crush teach you that?"

 

 

 

" _Watch_ it, Seàn."

 

 

 

"No, _you_ watch it Felix, I don't owe you shite anymore, remember? I paid off my debt, why don't you go finish payin' yers?"

 

 

 

"You'll owe me until the day you fucking _die_."

 

 

 

Jack laughs, still smirking as he leans in closer, nearly nose to nose with his boss. "Then you can come pry yer money from my cold, dead, Irish hands."

 

 

 

Felix pulls him closer, brushing their lips together to make Jack shiver. "You know I don't want your money, Jack. But _god_...I do crave something a little more... _expendable_."

 

 

 

"Oh yeah?" He whispers in response, pressing himself closer to Felix and leaning into his ear, gently nibbling to pull a groan from him. "Well yer royally fucked, because my life isn't available."

 

 

 

Felix smiles at Jack as he walks off, black jeans rest at his hips, blue shirt exposing his midsection. If it weren't for Mark, Felix would probably still be in love with him too.

 

 

 

He exited the room with grace, daring anyone else to look him in his eye on his way to the bathrooms. He burst through the door, leaning on the sink as he presses his palm to his stomach.

 

 

 

Blood.

 

 

 

Just a minor scratch, just a small price to pay to keep Mark safe.

 

 

 

He looks at himself in the mirror, the shell of a man who once was great, now cold, dead eyes stare back at him in defeat.

 

 

 

Was this what he wanted to become? A monster? A criminal?

 

 

 

He would much rather be feared than hated, and he would much rather be hated than not known at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Mark was very familiar with this place. He knew the stone walls like his own home, and could count the steps with his eyes closed._

 

_He'd been here plenty of times before, out of curiosity, out of pity, more so._

 

_But he'd never been...invited._

 

_No, this time, he was expected. He would be a guest in the most unfamiliar place, yet he felt like he belonged there. He would finally be face to face with the man he'd considered loving, or, loved nonetheless._

 

_It was frustrating to know he'd never seen his face, but his handywork, his crimes, was enough of an imprint on his brain to win Mark's heart. He knew the coin had been the ticket to his fate, so he'd obtained it swiftly, without doubt._

 

_Now, here he was, face to face with a wooden door that looked something out of a horror film, but his heart was calm, if racing from excitement._

 

_He knocked carefully, expected it to creak open with effect, but instead, it was answered by a thin, gorgeous man with blue hair and sparkling eyes. Mark eyed him with dilation, and when he met his gaze again, the man was smirking. It seemed to be a permanent look on his face. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, his shirt lifting up slightly and exposing the tuft of hair that led down under the dark wash jeans he wore. Mark didn't hide his interest, but just raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke._

 

_"Am I in the right place?"_

 

_The man shrugged, just staring at him, and it was like Mark could feel bugs crawling under his skin at his unimpressed gaze. He cut his eyes, but the man seemed indifferent to his shift in attitude._

 

_The scrutiny in his eyes was enough for Mark to squirm, blue and tantalizing, he felt like he was under a spell._

 

_Finally, he relented in their silent argument, to which the man grinned and stood straight again, giggling._

 

_"Come on in."_

* * *

Jack wasn't very fond of this kid, but he had to admit he was attractive. Mark wasn't his type by any means, but he meant a lot to Felix, which meant Jack just _had_ to flirt with him. "So, yer the boy that my boss likes so much."

 

"I...guess?"

 

He shrugs, swaying his hips in a way that could drive men and women alike insane. "I don't see the big deal."

 

"Well, I'm not here to impress you."

 

Jack halts in his movements, looking back at Mark with what could only be described as a teasing look. "I'm not easy to impress, anyways."

"Are you pestering my guest, Seàn?" Felix says in a demeaning tone, and Jack has to fight down the urge to blast him right through that wall.

 

"Nope, jus' gettin' to know him. Seein' what kinda mess you've gotten yerself into now." He beams, and he can see Felix's eye twitching in anger. "But I got better things to do, right? Bye, _Maerk._ " He says, slurring his accent just to see Mark tense and relax. He giggles his way down the halls, satisfied with himself.

 

* * *

 

Mark moves his attention to the man slinking closer to him, dusty white hair to contrast his crude personality, and his pearly smile to match. "Don't mind him. He's just...some help."

 

"You must be...him." Mark asks quietly as the man strokes the side of his face, softer blue eyes than the man that came before him. The man chuckles, grinning.

 

"That's right. You can call me Felix. You are...even more handsome in person."

 

Mark simply removes the coin from his pocket, holding it out to him. "This belongs to you."

 

Felix takes the coin from him, eyeing it, and handing it back. "It did, yes. How did you know where to find me?"

 

Mark looks confused, but ultimately returns the coin to his pocket and smiles. "I come here alot. I just never really knew what was pulling me here."

 

"Hm. I'm glad we have such a strong... _attraction."_

 

"Why did you choose me?"

 

"Well...look at you. The perfect specimen of man. You'll do wonderfully for me."

 

Mark squints, glancing around. "I agree."

 

"Awesome!" Felix squeals, locking his hands with Mark as he drags him down the hallway to his certain fate.

 

 


	3. Where this fic is going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know why this story is 2 chapters? Read below!

So! Those are the only two chapters I'm going to post of Domino Effect. But fear not!

 

You will see this verse again! You see, I'm running out of ideas for the fics I'm writing, so Insert Fluff Here, Pier, and Infectious will most likely be my last few fics for the archive that are new. However, Domino Effect is basically a teaser trailer for a much bigger project that I wanted to see if you guys were interested in. It's premise is exactly this fic, but it's a gigantic one shot to end my time on this site. 

 

This fic, Domino Effect, is the  _ending_ of that story, though. The one shot, Probable Cause (Originally named Probable Cause and the Domino Effect), will be all the events leading up to Mark finally showing up to Felix's doorstep, and what exactly Felix is up to.

 

So, is that something you'd like to see, or would you prefer that I just rapidly update Pier and Infectious along with the 6 part fluff series and omit this? Let me know! Thanks guys!


End file.
